


Mirror

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End-Trespasser scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

 

_“I will never forget you.”_

Ashae slammed against the mirror, screaming his name. The pain in her arm was growing worse, as it seems to be slowly dying as the anchor began to fade. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered now.

“Solas, please! Ma sa’lath!” Her voice caught as she rammed her shoulder against the bright reflective glass, again and again. “Ma sa’lath, come back!”

But the eluvian, that had so easily let Solas pass through moments before, would not heed her. It stood resolute as her body slammed against the mirror over and over until her injured arm began dripping blood from the impact and she sank to her knees, sobs wracking her body as she fell.

“Vhenan, don’t do this.” She knew he could not hear her, knew he was far beyond the place where her words could reach him. Her hand, stained with blood and spasming with pain, streaked red across the mirror. “Don’t do this. Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

 


End file.
